


Thank you Lena

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Just a sort one shot scene that I thought was missing





	Thank you Lena

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever price of fan fiction I wrote, it’s short but I enjoyed it so I have been writing a bigger one that I have posted

Set in episode 4 during Kara lock down orders:

Lena enters the room to check the suit:  
Kara is anxiously standing by the window wanting to help, feeling very overwhelmed and alone.

Lena, I’ve come to check the suit following the failure. (She isn’t able to look at supergirl in the face) she opens the iPad and starts to run diagnostics

Kara: Miss louthor, I just.. I need to say... I just want to thank you for helping me. (Kara tries to catch the eye of her best friend wanting so much to talk to her, feeling so lost and alone, wanting to reach out)-she starts to reach for Lena’s shoulder and stops, starts to turn away.

Kara, I know that we haven’t always seen eye to eye and you don’t consider us friends, but what you did here was amazing and I will never forget it. Thank you miss Luther

(Looking up slightly with tears in her eyes Lena moves toward the door)  
Lena, people think I don’t car, I do, I care about a lot of people, I do what ever I can. You told me what kryptonite feels like to you. I couldn’t stand to think of you ever being in that kind of pain.  
(Lena moves closer to the door)  
Supergirl moves towards Lena, and reaches out for her with her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

Kara, Lena you saved me, without you I would be gone, I can never repay you! I don’t know how you did it or why (Kara bows her head wanting to say more, wanting to tell her friend just how much this meant to her) whispers I owe you my life thank you my friend.

Lena shrugs off super girls hand and opens the door, tears running down her face she exits, closes the door. Standing on the other side of the door Lena whispers.....

Lena, you promised you would never leave me I couldn’t let you die and break that promise,  
The door suddenly opens and Kara takes hold of Lena,  
Kara, Lena ...... don’t go I, we , I think we need to talk.....


End file.
